


Just friends

by caycayslife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay - Freeform, Crepes, Friends to Lovers, George - Freeform, Lime, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Short Story, Wholesome, a fucking trampoline park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycayslife/pseuds/caycayslife
Summary: When Dream comes to visit George in London, things happen, things that everyone except Dream and George could foresee
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One - Taking Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hi :)  
> This is my first story on ao3, and it’s a little confusing to post so if I messed something up... oops  
> Anyways, this is also posted on Wattpad under the same name and username, and I hope you enjoy!

George’s vision was blurred with sleep when he woke up. His phone was ringing with his alarm, and he groggily reached over to turn it off.

The screen was max brightness when he turned it on, making him squint his eyes and further delaying the silencing of the alarm. When his screen finally dimmed on its own, he hit the snooze button and looked at the time. 2:41 am.

Shit, George thought, his eyes snapping open. He jumped out of bed, barely able to believe he’d slept through his alarm for 41 minutes.

The first thing he did was text his friend Dream that he was going to be a little late picking him up. It didn’t deliver.

He must still be on the plane, George thought, relief crashing over him like a wave. He wouldn’t be too late.

He rushed through his house, grabbing his car keys and shoving them in his pocket. He slid around the corner to his front room and grabbed a coat from the couch.

George hurried to his front door, missing the handle the first two times and successfully grabbing it the third. He sped to his car and pulled the handle. Locked. He fumbled for his keys and pressed the unlock button.

He jumped in and slid the key into the keyhole. He turned it and heard the car engine roar to life. He sped down his driveway and turned left, towards the airport, the snowflakes dancing their frosted dance all around him.

He drove for 30 minutes, arriving at the airport nearly an hour late. His anxiety spiked as he ran inside.

What if Dream’s mad at me for oversleeping? What if he wants to book another flight home? What if he never even got on this flight? What if he did, but it never arrived? What if he’s dead?

Panicking, he pulled out his phone to see if Dream had responded.

One message, he thought, hurriedly swiping right to see who it was from.

It was from Dream. Relief washed over him as he read it.

**_Dreammmmmmm, 3:26 am:_ **  
_No worries man! I’ll wait at my gate for you :)_

George felt his pulse slow from its previously frantic pace as he responded.

_**Me, 3:38 am:** _  
_I’m here, what’s your gate again?_

His phone dinged within a minute.

_**Dreammmmmmm, 3:38 am:** _  
_Gate 17_

**_Me, 3:38 am:_ **  
_Thx, be right there_

George slid his phone into his pocket, feeling a bit less anxious. He looked up at the gate numbers hanging from the ceiling and sighed.

Gate 137 was right above him. He pulled out his phone to message Dream again.

**_Me, 3:39 am:_ **  
_Actually, it might take a bit. Currently at gate 137..._

He sighed, put his phone back into his pocket, and began walking. About thirty seconds went by until his phone buzzed.

**_Dreammmmmmm, 3:39 am:_ **  
_Shoot. You want me to meet you in the middle?_

**_Me, 3:40 am:_ **  
_That would actually be great, thx_

George kept walking until he saw gate 73.

**_Me, 3:46 am:_ **  
_Where r u? I’m at 73_

**_Dreammmmmmm, 3:46 am:_ **  
_68, just stay there. I’ll find you :)_

**_Me, 3:46 am:_ **  
_Ok_

George held his phone as he began panicking again. This was the first time he would see Dream, ever, and the first time Dream would see him in real life. He began to feel extremely anxious, his stomach beginning to twist itself into knots.

What if he doesn’t like me after he sees me? What if he thinks I look ugly in real life? What if he leaves? What if he goes back home? What if he tries to, but his plane crashes? What if he dies?

George was broken from his thoughts by someone calling his name.

“George!”

He looked up to see who it was. He saw a tall, handsome man with dirty blonde hair and a beaming smile.

Dream.

(649 words)


	2. Chapter Two - Hot Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND OUT HOW TO DO ITALICS IM SO SMART (also idk what happened to the spacing and yes it’s bothering me too)(wait it just fixed itself we’re all good)(wait now it’s happening on the next chapter fuck)

George’s jaw positively dropped. Dream looked nothing like George had imagined, yet after seeing him George couldn’t believe he’d ever thought of him looking like anything else. 

Dream grinned and waved again. George noticed that his grin was a little lopsided. He found that cute. He also noticed that Dream had dimples. Doubly cute. 

“Hey!” 

George found his face heating up and he began feeling very awkward for some strange reason, a reason that George knew in his heart but not in his brain. 

Dream approached George, towering a good six or seven inches above him (I’m using the Imperial system because this is a fanfiction and I can do whatever the muffin I want). George looked up, his anxieties suddenly disappearing to a far corner of his mind. 

He said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“You’re really tall...” 

Dream laughed.

“It’s a blessing... and a curse.” (if you get this reference ily forever) 

George giggled, making Dream smile unconsciously. 

People wandered by, some wondering when they got together, some wondering how. George and Dream noticed none of them, too lost in each other’s eyes to even think of looking anywhere else. 

“So, ready to see my house?” George asked rather shyly. Dream pretended to not notice. 

“Forget your house, I’m ready to see your bed!” Dream joked. George laughed, wondering if he was implying something. He decided he wasn’t, and proceeded to walk with Dream back to his car.

Dream slid into the driver’s seat, realized he got into the wrong side, and switched, confused and mildly annoyed. George giggled at his mix up and slid into his seat. 

They rode home in silence, Dream having fallen fast asleep in the passenger seat. Whenever George was at a stoplight he took the chance to study his friend, his jawline, his perfectly shaped nose, his absurdly fluffy golden hair slightly flopping across his forehead. Then the light would turn green and George would have to pay attention to the road again.

When they got home, George lightly shook Dream awake. 

“We’re here.” 

Dream’s golden-yellow eyes fluttered open, casting light shadows across his cheekbones and taking George’s breath away in the process. George couldn’t figure out why he felt this way, but he passed it off as another manifestation of his nervousness about seeing Dream for the first time. 

George grabbed Dream’s gray suitcase out of the car and rolled it over to him, feeling the little rocks and divots under the wheels. Dream took it and followed George up the driveway. 

George swung the front door open, gesturing for Dream to enter. He did, and George followed, shutting the door behind them. 

He tried to toss his keys onto the table next to his door like he had done a million times before, but he missed completely and they crashed to the ground. Dream laughed. George sighed. 

Once the keys were safely on the table, George showed Dream to his room. Along the way, Dream noticed George’s old piano sitting along the wall. 

“You have a piano?” He asked.

George nodded. “My mother gave it to me. It used to be my grandma’s, she was crazy good at the piano. I guess my mom hoped I would love the piano as much as my grandma did. I never really got into it though.”

“You know, I used to play a bit of piano when I was younger.”

George raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Dream nodded. “Mhm.”

“Maybe you can play me something tomorrow?” George asked. 

Dream shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not that good.”

“I’m sure you’re better than you think.”

And with that, George swung open the door to Dream’s temporary room and left him to sleep. 

(618 words)


	3. Chapter Three - Bake Bread

George slept until 10, and Dream slept until noon. George was in his gaming room editing one of his videos when Dream opened the door. George turned around and grinned. 

“G’morning sleepyhead,” he teased. “Are you hungry?” 

Dream smiled back. “A bit.” 

George stood up from his chair and exited the room, Dream following. George walked into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. 

“What are you feeling like?” He asked Dream. 

“Uhhhh... Maybe toast?” Dream replied. 

George shut the door and reached on top of the fridge to pull the bread down. 

“Two slices or one?” George asked. 

“Hm... two,” Dream replied.

George bowed in mock formality. “Your wish is my command.” Dream laughed, George giggled. 

He pulled the toaster out from under the counter and slid the bread into the slots. He handed the bread bag to Dream to put away and pressed the lever down. 

George turned away from the toaster to face Dream, and was mildly surprised to see him still standing where he was when George had handed him the bread. He was staring at George with a strange little smile on his face. 

“What?” George giggled self consciously, anxiety beginning to whirl about like little bees in his stomach. 

Dream turned to put the bread back on top of the fridge. “Mmm, nothing.”

George tried to shrug it off, but he thought about it a bit longer than he’d like to admit to anyone, least of all himself. He turned to see Dream staring longingly at the toaster. 

“When will it be doneeeeee?” He whined. 

George giggled. “I literally just put it in there, Dream. Be patient.” 

Dream sighed and hung his head. George watched him fondly. He opened the fridge and grabbed some grape jelly. Dream made a face when he saw it. 

“Not a fan?” George asked. 

Dream shrugged. “You could say that.” 

George opened the fridge again. “What about strawberry or raspberry?” 

“Ooh, definitely raspberry,” Dream said. 

George pulled the raspberry jam out of the fridge and set it on the counter. When he turned to check the toast, he found Dream looking at him with that odd little smile on his face again. 

“Seriously Dream, you’re kind of freaking me out,” George said rather awkwardly.

“Hm?” Dream asked, apparently not hearing George. 

“Never mind,” George muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

Dream cocked his head (which George found extremely adorable) and came over to him. 

“No really, what were you gonna say?” Dream asked George, looking a bit concerned. 

“It wasn’t really that important,” George said, trying and failing to fight back a blush. 

Dream stepped closer to him, now less than a foot away, and placed a warm hand atop his. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Dream asked, face turning a bit pink. 

George nodded, biting his lower lip nervously. “Mhm...”

Dream looked down at George, giving him a small smile, just big enough to outline his dimples. “Just making sure.” 

He removed his hand from George’s and backed up a bit to lean against the fridge. 

George wasn’t sure if Dream had been looking at his eyes or his lips...

The toaster popped up, startling them both. George grabbed a plate from the cupboard while Dream grabbed the toast and consequently dropped it on the counter because of the temperature. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed, shaking his hand in the air. 

George turned when he heard the curse and giggled at Dream’s expression. He handed him the plate, and Dream took it gratefully. 

“Thanks,” Dream said, rubbing his neck. 

George just smiled. 

Dream spread the jam on his toast while George made his way to the table, intending to sit with Dream while he ate. 

George sat down next to Dream and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and heard Dream’s phone buzz. He pulled it out to check it. 

** One new message from: gogy  💞🥺 **

“You’re such a simp, Dream.”

Dream looked over to see George peering over his shoulder at his phone. Dream laughed. 

“Only for you.”

George’s face turned a light shade of pink when Dream said that. They both pretended not to notice. 

Dream unlocked his phone to check the message and subsequently choked on his toast. 

“GEORGE! I’m eating  breakfast! ” 

George giggled and searched up another meme. 

“GEORGE!” 

(718 words)


	4. Chapter Four - When Pigs Fly (sorry not a techno reference but I wish it was)

George spammed Dream with inappropriate memes and gifs until he was finished with his toast. Dream eventually stopped checking his phone, so George spammed random letters and emojis instead. 

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ Dream _

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ Dreammmm _

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ DrEaMmMmMmM _

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ Djishskabsks _

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ Hsksnsisbsn _

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ Meshwvwkwbsk _

**_ Me, 12:32 pm: _ **

_ 😖😩😗🧐😗😒😫😉🙃🙂😘😩😗😜😣😝🤩🙃🤓🤣🤨🤣😝😂🥳🤓☺️🧐🙃🤪🤣🤓🤣🥳 _

**_ Me, 12:33 pm: _ **

_ 😈😧👺😦😧😈💀😦🤖😦😮😮😧🎃😧💀🤤👺😧😮😦😧😧😧😮👻☠️😦👹👻☠️🤤🤕😧😦👺😴🤤😴👺😦😧😧😧🤡💀🤤🤒 _

**_ Me, 12:33 pm: _ **

_ 🎓👑👞👛👞⛑👝💼🩱👜🩱👑🥻🩱👞💼🩱🩱👑👟👞👞🕶🥻💼🥻🎓🥾🧳🎩🎒🎩🎓🎩👛💼🧤👜👓👘👞🕶👠🩱👛👞🧣💼👞👞👢💼👢👓👢💼👢👞⛑ _

**_ Me, 12:33 pm: _ **

_ 🐧🐼🐔🐤🐼🐧🐼🦅🐼🙊🐨🐨🐦🐨🐼🦆🐻🦇🐧🐻🐧🐼🐼🐼🐼🙉🐨🐥🐨🐣🐼🦆🐽🐦🦄🐷🐮🐮🦆🐷🐸🐤🐨 _

**_ Me, 12:34 pm: _ **

_ DREAM _

**_ Me, 12:34 pm: _ **

_ Ugh whatever _

**_ Me, 12:34 pm: _ **

_**😭** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 _

**_ Me, 12:34 pm: _ **

_ DREAMMMMMMMM _

**_ Me, 12:35 pm: _ **

_ These aren’t even memes anymore lol _

**_ Me, 12:35 pm: _ **

_ sent a gif _

**_ Me, 12:35 pm: _ **

_ sent a picture  _

**_ Me, 12:35 pm: _ **

_ sent a picture _

**_ Me, 12:35 pm: _ **

_ sent a gif  _

**_ Me, 12:36 pm: _ **

_ DREAMMMMMMMMMMMM  😭😭 _

**_ Me, 12:36 pm: _ **

_ I misssss youuuu :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( _

“George, I’m  trying  to  eat ,” Dream joked with mock anger. 

George pouted. “Fineeeee. I have to go get stuff from the store anyway. You can come or you can stay and unpack some of your stuff.” 

Dream made a face. “I wanna come, but I have to get unpacked too...” 

George giggled. “I’ll be gone 30 minutes tops.” 

Dream pouted. “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Dream sighed dramatically. “Oh fine. I’ll unpack some of my stuff and maybe we can play some Minecraft when you get back.” 

George grinned. “Definitely! I’ll be back soon.” 

Dream grabbed his arm (wow imagine touching people lol) and pouted. “I don’t want you to goooooo!” 

“Dreammmmmmm! We need foooood.” Dream mumbled something that George didn’t quite catch. 

“What?”

“Never mind. Come back soon, ‘kay?” Dream transfixed George with his golden-yellow eyes that must have been a brilliant shade of green. 

George gulped, mouth going dry. “Mhm.” 

Dream released his arm and turned back to his food. “See you soon.”

“Bye Dream.” 

George walked out to his car, not able to fight the enormous smile that took over his face even after he reached the store. He wasn’t positive, but it sounded an awful lot like Dream had said “I need you.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George came back from the store with three bags of groceries and a bag of chips because why not. He used his elbow to press down on the brass handle and the door silently swung open. 

He heard faint piano music and was confused for a few seconds before he realized that Dream was playing his piano. And it sounded good. Like, really good. 

George stood in the doorway listening to the music. It was a beautiful song, that much he could tell. The rhythm ebbed and flowed, sped up and slowed down. Sometimes it was just on the upper half of the piano, sometimes just the lower, sometimes both. George preferred when it was both. 

The music suddenly stopped, and George heard a phone begin to ring. It stopped and he heard Dream begin to talk. 

“Hey Nick! ... Yeah it’s going great! ... At the store, why? ... Ha ha, that’s so funny. ... Nick, I just don’t think I’m ready to tell him yet! Besi- ... No I will, just not today. ... Nick, I’m not going to chicken out. ... I will. ... Whatever. Anyway, how are things in the States?” 

Dream and Sapnap continued talking about stupid things while George wondered what Dream wanted to tell him. 

His stomach whirled and his head spun until he decided to make his presence known. He loudly opened the door again, pretending to come inside for the first time. 

“I’m back!” He called. 

“George! You’re just in time! I’ve got Nick on the phone!”

“Sweet!” George said, pretending he hadn’t been there when Sapnap called. He walked over to the kitchen. “Help me unload these, would you?” 

Dream came over and put Sapnap on speaker. 

“HI GEORGE!!!!!!!!!” 

“Hi Nick.” 

“HOW ARE YOU DOING???????”

George had to laugh. “Nick, I’m colorblind, not deaf.” 

Sapnap chuckled. “Right, sorry, I’m just a bit excited.” 

They all talked for a bit longer until Sapnap had to go. 

“Bye Snapmap!” Dream giggled. Sapnap sighed. 

“I’m suddenly less sad about saying goodbye.” Dream feigned hurt. 

“Snapmap, how could you say something so hurtful!” 

“Bye you guys!” Sapnap said, ignoring Dream’s tease. 

“Bye Nick!” George called. He hung up and turned to Dream. “Ready for Minecraft?”

Dream grinned. “Of course!” 

“You wanna do Java or try Xbox?” 

Dream hummed. “I’ll try Xbox.” 

George raised an eyebrow. “Really?” Dream nodded. George shrugged and led Dream down to the basement where his Xbox was. 

Dream and George played for the rest of the day, screaming and wheezing and just having a good time. 

Soon it was late into the night, and George died for the 27th time. He could barely keep his eyes open, and set his controller to the side. 

He was just going to rest his eyes. He wouldn’t fall asleep. At least, he thought he wouldn’t. 

(808 words) 


	5. Chapter Five - The Beginning?

George had a strange dream that night. He dreamt that he was in his living room with Dream, and he was playing the piano.He was playing the song that George had overheard yesterday.

George stood there and listened to Dream play. He stood there for a little bit before Dream stood up. The piano kept playing. Dream came over and stood next to him.

He wrapped his arms around George and pulled him close. George hugged him back, feeling immensely safe and secure, something that was rare for him these days. 

Dream pulled back and locked eyes with him. George found himself frozen, unable to move. Dream brought a hand up to cup his face and leaned in. 

George awoke with a start, gasping as his eyes opened. He felt movement behind him and turned his head. 

_Oh shit._

George was face to face with Dream, his arms wrapped around George in a tight embrace. 

“Mmh... what?” Dream said groggily, slowly opening his eyes. George grimaced. 

“Sorry, I had, ah, one of those dreams where you feel like you’re falling but you’re actually not. What’re those called?” George hastily lied. 

“Hypnic jerk,” Dream replied while yawning. George raised his eyebrows. 

“How’d you know that?”

“I, uh, don’t really know,” Dream said, giggling sleepily. George laughed, realizing he kind of liked it when Dream was sleepy. 

His voice got deeper and he slurred his words a bit, almost as if he were slightly drunk. His eyes were half closed and a delightful shade of yellow, and his blonde hair was slightly messy and flopped in his face. 

George got a sudden urge to run his fingers through Dream’s hair, his absurdly fluffy and thick hair. 

George was torn from his thoughts by Dream holding him tighter around his waist. George squeaked and Dream laughed into his neck. 

“What’re you doing?”

Dream laughed sleepily. “Step-dream.” 

George burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh my God. Seriously though, what’re you doing?” 

“Mmh, just hugging you.”

“Why?”

“Because I loveeee youuuuuu,” Dream slurred. George giggled. “Do you love meeeee,” Dream asked. 

George smiled despite himself. “I’m not answering that, Dream.” 

“I think you do,” mumbled Dream

George only laughed. 

Dream snuggled George for a few more minutes, George delightedly soaking in his proximity. Then Dream let him go and stood up, leaving George feeling cold and alone. 

“Where are you goingggg?” George asked. 

Dream laughed. “To get food, what else?”

George sighed and followed Dream upstairs to the kitchen. Dream rummaged around in the pantry for a bit until he found George’s cereal. 

“YOU HAVE LUCKY CHARMS????” Dream shouted, holding up a box of the cereal. 

George giggled. “I bought it yesterday.”

Dream’s mouth fell open. “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL GEORGE!! I thought you were my friend!” 

George laughed again. “I didn’t really think to.” 

Dream crossed his arms and pouted. “Ugh, whatever. Just get the milk.” His lips were trembling with the effort of holding back a smile. George turned away to allow Dream to collect himself and to get the milk. 

He gave the milk to Dream and got a bowl down from the cabinet. “Here you go... Dreamy o.” 

Dream gave him a look. “What the hell was that?” 

George laughed. “I was trying to rhyme...”

Dream wheezed. “Well it didn’t work very well.” 

George giggled and rolled his eyes dramatically. “I guess you’re right.”

Dream poured some milk into his bowl and added the cereal. George stood there, mouth open. Dream took a big bite and noticed George staring. “What?” he said through his cereal. 

“You put your milk in before your cereal?”

“Yeah... why?” 

George shook his head. “I don’t think we can be friends anymore. We’re just too different.” 

Dream laughed. “I guess it’s just a Florida thing then, I’ve always done it that way.”

George sighed. “You’re a psychopath, Dream.” 

Dream laughed. “You know you love me.” 

George made a face. “Do I?” 

Dream pouted. “Will you just say it once? It doesn’t even have to be on camera, no one has to know, you don’t even have to mean it.”

George giggled, sitting down across from him. “Getting a little desperate, are we?” 

Dream laughed a little. “Come on, just once!” 

George sighed. “You’re not gonna stop unless I do, aren’t you.”

Dream nodded, laughing. George sighed and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Oh fine. But we’re NOT talking about this.” 

Dream vigorously nodded, holding back a delighted grin. “No promises.”

George couldn’t help laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. “Dream.” He hesitated for a second, inhaling deeply before he spoke again. “I love you.” 

Dream dropped his spoon into his bowl, splashing milk and lucky charms everywhere. “YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT! OH MY GOD!” 

George laughed embarrassedly, wondering if he should’ve done that. “We’re not talking about this ever again.” 

Dream just giggled. 

(813 words)


	6. Chapter Six - Adventuring Timr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in fact aware of the typo in the title but it is 3:04 am and I want to sleep lmao

When Dream was finished with his cereal, they decided to call their other friend BadBoyHalo, better known as Bad.

They logged on to George’s discord and called him, waiting with excited smiles on their faces. 

Once. Twice. Three times.  “Hello?” Bad’s voice came through the speaker hooked up to George’s computer. 

“HI BAD!” George and Dream screamed in unison. 

“Oh my gosh, Dream, are you in England right now?” Bad asked. He had known Dream was going, he just hadn’t known when. 

Dream nodded, remembered Bad couldn’t see him, and said, “Yes!” 

Bad laughed. “Oh my gosh, that’s so exciting! What’s it like there?” 

“Boring.” George lightly punched Dream. “George hasn’t taken me anywhere yet!”

Bad gasped. “George!”

“I’m sorry!” George protested. “Dream woke up at noon yesterday and we didn’t have time to do much.” 

“Well you better take him to do something soon or I’ll be disappointed in you!” Bad exclaimed. 

George snickered. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed in me Bad!” 

Bad laughed. “Good. Now go take that muffin somewhere fun! You guys can call me later.”

“Ok Bad. We’ll talk to you later!”

“Bye guys!”

George ended the call and looked over at Dream. “I’ll take you somewhere fun, but you have to do something for me first.”

Dream looked up, curiosity piqued. “And what might that be?” 

“Play me a song on the piano,” George responded, wondering if he would finally find out what the song Dream played yesterday was called. 

Dream’s eyes got a bit bigger. “I mean, I guess I could... Just don’t judge me if it’s not that good.” 

George grinned. “Of course not! It’ll definitely be better than I could.”

Dream laughed, but still looked unsure. 

“You honestly don’t have to if you don’t want to,” George said, not wanting to pressure him into anything he didn’t want to do. 

Dream shrugged. “It’s fine, I just haven’t played in a while.” George nodded understandingly. 

Dream finished his lucky charms and stood up, taking his bowl to the sink. George went out to the living room and waited for Dream. 

He came around the corner and George grinned at him. “Will you play for me?” 

Dream rolled his eyes dramatically. “Oh fine, but only for you.” He grinned. 

George felt his face heat up and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. His stomach jumped and his breathing hitched. What on earth was Dream doing to him? 

Dream sat down at the piano and played atwo octave scale to warm up. His fingers danced swiftly across the keys, making George’s jaw drop at their accuracy and dexterity. 

“You haven’t played in how long?” George asked. 

“Well I haven’t  really played in like ten years, but it’s not like I haven’t touched a piano for that long.” 

“Still, you must be really good!” George said, flashing Dream a smile. 

“I mean, I’m okay. Ish.” Dream said, laughing a bit at his own shyness. George found it cute. 

“Honestly, it’ll be fine!” George said reassuringly. Dream nodded and gave him a nervous half smile. Then he closed his eyes and began to play. 

(I feel like this part is gonna be cheesy but whatever)

George let his eyes close and listened to the song. It was the same song that had been stuck in his head for what felt like ages. Dream’s fingers moved so gracefully across the piano and he played it so smoothly. 

George found himself becoming light headed, as he had been forgetting to breathe. He inhaled and sighed, getting taken away by the music. 

Dream finished the song with a chord that struck the acoustics of the room perfectly, making it reverberate and hang in the air much longer than it should’ve. George slowly opened his eyes. 

“That was... really pretty,” he said in awe. 

Dream scoffed. “Are you joking? I messed up so much!” 

“Well I didn’t notice at all.” George smiled. Dream bit his lip, but smiled back. “What’s it called?”

Dream coughed. “Well, I haven’t really come up with a name yet.”

George choked. “You wrote that?? When?”

Dream laughed, amused by George’s obsession. “When I was like 15. It was the first song I ever wrote.”

“FIRST? THERE ARE MORE?” George felt like his heart was about to explode.

Dream really laughed this time. “You promised we’d do something fun if I played for you.”

George sighed. “Oh fine. But you have to play at least one more song for me before you leave.”

Dream sighed “Sure. Now let’s go do something fun!” he exclaimed, getting up from the bench. “Where are we going?”

George thought for a second and grinned. “You’ll see. I have the perfect place picked out.”

(790 words)


	7. Chapter Seven - The Beginning.

(COVID ISNT A THING HERE)

George pulled up in front of a drab looking building and got out of his car. He saw Dream stand up from the other side and look skeptically at the building. 

“Um, not go be rude or anything, but... what is this?” Dream asked. 

George laughed. “You’ll see.” 

Dream rolled his eyes. “Ugh. You’re being annoyingggggg.”

George grinned cheekily. “I know.” 

Dream laughed and shut his door. They walked up to the darkened glass door and opened it. Dream gasped. 

“Is this... a trampoline park?”

George nodded excitedly. “Have you ever been to one?”

Dream nodded slowly. “I think there was one in Florida that I went to all the time when I was like 8, but it closed.” 

“Have you been to one since?” George asked. 

Dream shook his head. “Nope.” 

George grinned. “Then this is your lucky day!” 

Dream laughed. “I guess so!”

They went to the counter and bought wristbands for two hours and special trampoline socks with little grippys on the bottom. 

They put their shoes in a little cubby and put the socks on (it’s not gay if they’re wearing socks yall). 

George ran up the stairs to the trampolines, pulling a laughing Dream behind him. 

He ran out into the open space of the park and looked around. 

“Where is everyone?” George asked. 

Dream shrugged. “I guess we have the place to ourselves!” 

George giggled mischievously and approached the edge of the platform. “Yessssss! Now we can break all the rules!” 

Dream laughed. “Of course that’s what you’d think of first.” 

George gave him a look. “Oh don’t act like you wouldn’t say it too.” 

Dream put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m just saying.” 

George laughed. “Whatever. I’m gonna go have fun on the trampolines, I don’t know what you’re gonna do.” 

Dream smiled and gave George a look. “No need to get cheeky with me now, I’m coming.” 

George grinned and backed up. Then he ran forward and launched himself up and out onto the trampolines. He whooped with joy as he landed and immediately jumped up even higher, propelled by the springs. He had forgotten just how fun trampolines were. 

Dream laughed and jumped onto the trampolines as well. They boinged around for a while before exploring more of the park. There was a foam pit, an obstacle course, a net climb, and much more. 

“Come on Dream, let’s go over to the foam pit!” George said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the pit. Dream laughed at George’s childishness and allowed himself to be pulled away. 

George ran to the edge of the pit and let go of Dream’s hand. He turned back and grinned before jumping backwards into the foam blocks. 

George squirmed around, trying to move out of Dream’s way. He looked up to see Dream grinning maniacally. He felt his stomach drop. 

Dream jumped into the pit and tackled George, laughing at his shrill screams. 

“DREAM!” George shrieked, attempting to push him off. Dream just laughed and went limp, making it even harder for George to move him. George groaned. “You’re so annoying.” 

Dream laughed. “I know.” He sat up from where he was laying on George’s chest and laughed at his face. George was all red and flustered. “Aww is someone a little embarrassed?” 

If it was possible, George turned even redder. He glared at Dream, wrinkling his nose and squinting his eyes in an exaggeratedly upset face. Dream imitated him, losing his composure and laughing after only a second. 

They continued jumping around and having fun until their time was up. Some notable highlights were when George attempted a backflip and fell on his head, when Dream broke the net climb, and when they bought bottled water and Dream promptly dropped it, spilling it everywhere and causing George to slip and fall. 

They left with big smiles on their faces, almost high on laughter. 

“I can’t believe you actually felllhhhhhhhh,” Dream gasped when they were in the car, slowly dissolving into a wheeze. George hit his hand on the steering wheel, face red as he struggled to breathe. 

“You broke the net climbbbhhhahhaaha,” George laughed, causing Dream to almost collapse due to lack of oxygen. 

“You fell on your headdhhhhagahahgahaa,” Dream wheezed, tears pooling in his eyes. George laughed, throwing his head back and hitting it on the headrest of his seat. 

“I can’t breathe, helpppphahaahahha,” George cried, head spinning. 

“I can’t eitherrrhhhhhhh,” Dream wheezed, throat dry from laughing so hard. 

Neither of them could say anything, so the car was filled with wheezes and laughter. Whenever one of them would gain their composure, they would look at the other one and completely lose it again.

Finally they managed to calm down enough to slow their pulses and take a full breath. 

“I need water,” Dream said hoarsely. 

“Too bad you dropped itttthahahahahsha,” George cackled. Aaaaaaand they were back at stage one. 

After they collected themselves for the second time, George ran in to get two water bottles. They finished them both in under a minute. 

George recycled the bottles (pog recycling) and started the car. 

“Where are we going now?” Dream asked. 

George looked over at him, butterflies in his stomach, he wasn’t quite sure why they decided to flutter right then. “I don’t have many ideas, maybe we should go to a restaurant and have some lunch.” 

“Sounds great, I’m starving!” Dream exclaimed. 

George giggled and started the car. 

(914 words) 


	8. Chapter Eight - The Sky’s The Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue should be soon! Not feeling too motivated atm but I’ll see what I can do :)  
> Also I apologize for this ending kind of abruptly, I was expecting it to be longer but I kind of lost my motivation, and I’m working on a different dnf right now, it’s a little more nsfw ooo but idk if I’m gonna finish it so I won’t be posting until it’s fully completed

(I guess kinda dreams pov??)

George pulled into a small parking lot a few miles away from the trampoline park. 

Dream got out of the car. “Where are we?” 

George grinned. “You’ll see.” 

“Didn’t you just do this?” Dream sighed. George nodded cheekily. Dream exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and slumped his body in mock exasperation. 

He followed George into the building. It smelled like pancakes and chocolate. Dream gasped. “Crepes?” 

George nodded. “This place makes reallyyyyyy good ones.” 

Dream raised an eyebrow. “Hmm.” 

They waited in line for around three minutes while George explained how to order. “So basically, you can choose any of these as either a waffle or a crepe, except for the ones with a triangle or star next to them, the triangle means only waffles and the star means only crepes.” 

Dream nodded and turned to the menu, eventually deciding on a crepe with melted dark chocolate, strawberries, almond shavings, and whipped cream. 

They were at the front of the line, and Dream placed his order to the raven-haired woman at the counter. George tried to, but he kind of stammered and had to repeat himself. Dream gave him a curious look. George pointedly ignored him, face a bit pink. 

“I’ll have that right out to you guys, sit anywhere you like,” the waitress smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. They wandered off to find a seat. 

“So... what was up with you ordering?” Dream asked. 

“What do you mean?” George answered carefully. 

“Well, you just seemed a bit nervous.” Dream frowned. 

George sighed. “I just get nervous ordering things and talking to people in general.” 

Dream laughed, tension releasing from his shoulders. He wondered what he had been worried about. “Yeah, that sometimes happens to me too. It’s kind of the reason I haven’t done a face reveal yet.” 

George laughed a bit too. “I get that. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t, but at the same time it’s kinda fun to see art of real life me, not Georgenotfound.” 

Dream nodded, heart and eyes glowing for no apparent reason. 

Their food came shortly afterwards. Dream’s mouth watered as he smelled the delicious scent of chocolate and crepe. The dark chocolate was inside and on top of the crepe in a neat squiggle, and there was a light dusting of powdered sugar on the crepe and plate. 

He looked up at George. His eyes were glowing with the anticipation that only food can bring, and Dream almost laughed aloud. He looked back down and picked up his fork. 

OoOoOo

Dream picked up the last bit of crepe and placed it in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. He looked over at George and tried to repress a smile. George looked up. 

“What?” he asked, covering part of his face with his arm, cheeks lightly dusted pink. 

“You’ve got, uh, some chocolate on your nose,” Dream laughed. George burned even brighter, grabbing a napkin off the table and patting his nose in the exact wrong spot. 

“Is it gone?” George asked.

Dream laughed. “No, how did you not get it? It’s like right on the tip of your nose.” He gestured to his own nose in the spot where the chocolate was. 

George rubbed confusedly again. “Now?” 

Dream laughed harder. “No, it’s like right... no not there, up a little, jeez not  that much... you know what,” he sighed, reaching over to take the napkin out of George’s hand. He leant over the table and rubbed the chocolate off his nose. 

“There.” He sat back, satisfied. Then he frowned. “You good?”

George’s face was bright red, his eyes wide. He bit his lips. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” (YALL THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS ISTG)

Dream cocked his head, confused. “Okay...”

The waitress came back and Dream handed her his credit card. George opened his mouth to protest, but Dream shushed him with a tap on the foot and a side-eye. George’s mouth shut. 

The waitress came back with Dream’s card and he took it from her gratefully. 

“Have a great rest of your day!” she called as they walked out. 

Dream flashed her a smile. “You too!” 

He followed George out to the car and got in the correct side. He was a bit proud. 

George started the car and buckled his seatbelt. He was kind of quiet. “You sure you’re okay dude? Did I do something?” Dream asked worriedly. 

“Well, no. I mean yeah, but nothing bad.” George said, unsure of what to say. 

Dream cocked his head, laughing confusedly. “Well what does that mean?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll tell you when we get home. But you didn’t do anything wrong.” George gave a small smile. 

Dream gave a smile back, but inside he was wondering what he did to make George act weird. He spaced out for the whole ride home. 

George pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He got out and Dream followed. As soon as the door was shut behind them, George threw his arms around Dream. He stood for a few seconds, shocked, before hugging back. 

George sighed. He mumbled something. “What was that?” Dream asked, leaning his head down. George unburied his face from Dream’s chest. His eyes were damp. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered before pressing his forehead into Dream’s chest again. The air left Dream’s mouth as he gently rubbed George’s back. 

“It’s okay, you won’t lose me. I’ll never leave you, promise.” Dream led a softly crying George over to the couch and pulled him down against his chest. He wrapped his arms around George and stayed there until the brunette’s cries slowly settled. 

“You’d hate me if I told you,” George mumbled into Dream’s chest. Dream stiffened. 

He put a hand on George’s chin and slowly brought his head level to his own. “I’ll say this as many times as you need to hear. Nothing you say or do could ever make me hate you. Ever. It’s physically impossible.” 

George’s wide blue eyes stood out strikingly against his flushed face as he nodded, biting his lips. “Well, um...” he drew in a shaky breath. “Could you close your eyes? It would make it easier.” 

Dream nodded and his eyes slid closed. “Take all the time you need, I promise I’m not going anywhere.” He felt George nod against his chest, still wrapped securely in his arms. 

George spoke rapidly. “Ilikeyoubutmorethannormal.”

Dream laughed slightly. “What?”

George sighed. “I knew you’d hate me.” He tried to wiggle out of Dream’s embrace. 

“Wait I just couldn’t hear you!” Dream exclaimed, holding him tighter. George stilled. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. “Um, okay. Give me a second.”

Dream nodded, resting his head on top of George’s. 

He felt George take a deep breath in, and he spoke. 

“I like you but more than normal, if that makes sense.” 

It was so quiet that Dream could barely hear it, but he was certain that’s what George had said. 

He sucked in a breath. “I think so. And I think I might feel the same way.” 

He felt George turn in his arms and he opened his eyes. George’s blue eyes locked with his green ones and they sat there for a minute, almost frozen in time, the words hanging in the air around them. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The words surprised both of them. Dream almost covered his mouth, but that would have meant letting go of George, and he wasn’t willing to do that. 

George’s already wide eyes widened more. “Uh, sure.” He gulped. 

Dream raised a hand to George’s jaw and slowly guided their lips together. His eyes fluttered shut. 

Their lips gently brushed, a tender, featherlight touch. Dream felt George’s hands move to the back of his neck and pull them closer. 

Dream felt George release a shaky breath and held him tighter, bodies and lips morphing and molding together with one another until they became one. 

It was a breathless, passionate, longing kiss that would linger on both of their lips for a long time. Dream’s hands fluttered along George’s back, never drifting too low, while George’s hands were tangled in Dream’s blonde hair. 

They finally broke apart when neither of them could breathe and their lips were numb. Dream’s tongue was tired. He laughed breathlessly, holding George closer. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too, dumbass.”

(1.4K words)


End file.
